Girlfriend
by AddictedToMuzic
Summary: Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne. It's a Norway SongFic. Norway/OC. She's Vatican City, the sister of Feli and Romano. Oneshot.


**Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne**

**A Norway SongFic.**

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No sweat, Norway, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

Ara rolled her eyes as she watched Norway, her best friend, stroll down the hall. Greenland latching onto his arm, she watched her walk around in a tight shirt and a short skirt. Ara hated that girl, she didn't have what it takes to be with a guy like Norway. He was a sweet quiet guy who kept to himself and stayed silent unless he needed to say something important. Ara gulped and stood up, strutting down the hall, 'accidentally' bumping his shoulder. She said nothing and walked away, making sure to get his attention, he stared after her as she walked down the hall in her skinny jeans and just a normal t-shirt.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_Norway, Norway, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

Norway watched as Ara talked to Denmark, his feelings turning into pure jealousy when he saw Denmark wink at her, he heard her giggle and Norway stood in annoyance, he walked over to them and sat down beside her, placing an arm around her with his face expressionless. She turned to him and smiled as he stared back with his deep blue eyes.

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

_Alright, alright, alright_

Ara looked up into his eyes, deep inside them she could see his want, she leaned up to kiss him but stopped when she remembered Greenland, Ara was many things, but she was not going to kiss a taken man. She pushed him away and walked out of the party. Norway's eyes still in her mind, her whole body and soul needing him near her. He didn't even realize how much more she could give him.

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And hell yeah, I'm a mother fucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

Norway thought of Ara in his arms, a precious little angel he'd wanted for so long, he stroked the hair of the girl in his arms, soon to realize that it was Greenland, in a shirt that was too tight, and in shorts that looked like underwear. He looked on his side table and saw a picture of himself with Ara in the castle of Germany. Ara standing beside him in a black lace dress that belonged in the Victorian era, a gift from England. Ara would see him walking with Greenland down at the park, his face never smiled, but she could see his sadness, but she always blushed when she felt his eyes on her and saw a real smile in them.

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyones talking about_

"Whatever, you have horrible plans Italy." Greenland shrieked, Ara fumed and took deep breaths, Greenland stuck her nose up and leaned into Norway, who had put an arm around her, "You little bi-" she started, but Denmark held her back. "Ara, dont!" he warned, she stopped fighting back and straightened her shirt as Denmark released her. "You could do so much better, Norway!" she yelled, stomping out the door as everyone started whispering and gossiping.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No sweat, Norway, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_Norway, Norway, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_And again and again and again_

Ara looked at Norway, he was giving her a warm gaze, but her eyes were everything but nice, Greenland skipped into the room, plopping down onto the couch beside Norway, Ara groaned as her annoying voice began ringing in her ear. She walked away to the kitchen, Iceland following her, he gave her a gentle smile and said, "You know, he talks about you all the time." this made her smile, but frown when she realized she couldn't have him just yet.

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

_And again and again and again_

Norway pulled Ara close to him, "I love you." he whispered in her ear, she rolled her eyes at this and replied, "Better yet, make your girlfriend dissapear.". He chuckled in her ear and kissed her cheek. "She's not my girlfriend anymore." he said. "I don't ever wanna hear you say her name ever again." she said. He smiled. "Gladly."

_Cause she's like so whatever_

_And she could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everybody's talking about_

"So what? I can find more guys." she faked a smile and walked away. "She could do so much better." she laughed, he gave a low chuckle and hugged her, "Be my girlfriend?" he asked, she smiled, "Si, amore." she replied. "Oh! It's a finally happened!" France boomed, announcing it to all the nations as they started chatting about it.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No sweat, Norway, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_Norway, Norway, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

He adored her, and she pretty much had control over him, she didn't abuse it and loved everything he did for her, he kissed her forehead, "You are much better than her, she didn't even consider how I felt about anything." he said, that sentence made her smile. "Your much better than any other, can I just ask you one thing? What the hell were you thinking?" she giggled, he smiled, "I wanted to make you jealous." he winked, kissing her nose.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_Norway, Norway, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Norway, Norway_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_Norway, Norway, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend_

_Norway, Norway, hey, hey!_

Ara leaned into his chest, he smiled and tilted her face up. "Jeg elsker deg." he said, she replied in her own language, "Ti amo anche io." she replied, as he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, indeed. That DID suck. A lot. Anyways, I was listening to Girdfriend, then thought Avril said Norway once, so I was thinking of making a story. Cuz it would be funny. XD Ohwell. My sucky try at writing a songfic. This is my friend songfic ever. XD<strong>


End file.
